Blind
by Confused Pumpkin
Summary: Annabeth loved Luke...right? Suddenly, she's not quite so sure anymore. Why does she find herself wondering about Percy? Mostly drabble. Percabeth. One-shot.


**A/N:** Takes place somewhere between BoTL and TLO. Our favourite daughter of Athena muses on two of the most important guys in her life. For Percabeth shippers, hooray! I've been with you all along. For Luke/Annabeth lovers, sorry.

**Title:** Blind to the Truth

**Summary:** Annabeth loved Luke...right? Suddenly, she's not so sure anymore. Why does she find herself wondering about Percy? Mostly drabble. Percabeth, one-shot.

**Rating:** T

**Characters/Pairing(s):** Annabeth/Percy, Annabeth/Luke

**Warning(s):** Possible OOCness, TLO spoilers galore, cliched descriptions of love

**Words: **~3130

Disclaimer: Everything belongs to Rick Riordan. The parts in italics are also taken directly from TLO. So they're not mine either

* * *

_"Such is the inconsistency of real love, that it is always awake to suspicion, however unreasonable; always requiring new assurances from the object of its interest."_ –Ann Radcliffe, _The Mysteries of Udolpho, 1764_

* * *

She'd always loved Luke. He was kind. He was handsome. He was her first friend.

He was…a traitor.

Annabeth always had to remind herself that her childhood friend had changed. He _didn't_ love her back. He _didn't_ remember her anymore. He _didn't_ think about her. She wasn't even sure if his own consciousness was there somewhere inside his body. All she knew was that Luke was no longer the same Luke who'd rescued her. Her saviour…needed to be saved.

But what about that long, faraway time when it was only the three of them: Thalia, Luke, and Annabeth? There had been no Camp Half-Blood. There had been no Kronos.

She leaned back against the tree and thought. Thalia's tree. The one Luke had run to when he'd been hurt, the one Luke had beat his fists against when he wailed in sorrow, the one Luke had cried against when he was lonely. The tree was sort of a sacred place for Annabeth and him. The two had always sought solace under the piny boughs, comforted by the thought that their friend was at their backs. A little smile pushed the corners of her lips up for a second, before fading away.

A sad sigh left her lips. Thalia's spirit wasn't in this tree anymore. Thalia was with the Hunters of Artemis, fighting monsters and staying eternally young. An immortal virgin forever. And Luke…

Luke was never coming back home.

He'd pledged himself to Kronos. He'd sworn revenge against Olympus, and against his father. There was no way he would stop until the plan had gone through. She shivered as she remembered his terrifying scar, livid red on his face.

Did he even remember what he'd promised her?

"_You're part of _our_ family now. And I promise I won't let anything hurt you. I'm _not _going to fail you like our families did us."_

Maybe he hadn't meant to, but Luke broke his promise. Family? Pfft. He'd abandoned her after the stupid quest to retrieve the golden apples of the Hesperides. He was never the same after that. Always angry, always bitter. He wanted to blame someone, something, so he blamed it on his father. Poor Hermes. Poor Luke.

Peleus rumbled next to her and opened one eye like a great golden cat. He yawned and let out a puff of dark smoke. Annabeth pet his head reassuringly and the dragon coiled up and went back to sleep.

Looking down the hill, she saw a son of Apollo squinting down an arrow shaft. He released the taut bowstring and the arrow leapt away like a streak of sunlight, burying its head in one of the targets. More archers practiced. Some campers were sparring. Some threw javelins. Everything looked so normal and peaceful, except for the extra-enthusiastic training. But somewhere out there, Luke was preparing to tear down Olympus.

It hurt her to think that the next time she'd see him, they would be on a battlefield. There would be no more reasoning. Either Luke would get what he wanted, or he wouldn't.

Either way, Annabeth would lose him. She'd _already_ lost him. But she didn't want to give up hope that Luke would see sense. It would be much, much more painful to accept the truth. So she lived in her world of fantasy where someday, the old Luke would come back.

One of the huge Ares campers was showing an Aphrodite camper how to throw a bronze knife. Clarisse and Silena. The act brought fond memories to the front of her mind, memories of a blond boy and a raven-haired girl. Her friends. Their first encounter was when Annabeth had thought a monster was approaching. She had rushed at Luke with a hammer held high, ready to knock him senseless. She would have too, if he hadn't been fast enough to stop her. That was the day she received a new family, and Luke had made her a promise.

Luke was the one who taught her how to fight with a knife. From then on, she only used the knife and her Yankees cap. Nothing else. It was her way of honouring her friend.

"_Knives are only for the bravest and quickest fighters. They don't have the reach or power of a sword, but they're easy to conceal and they can find weak spots in your enemy's armour. It takes a clever warrior to use a knife. I have a feeling you're pretty clever."_

When Luke said that, Annabeth had felt pure adoration for him. Finally, someone who truly knew her worth! He gave her a chance. He believed in her.

The gods had been merciful to her. They had sent her a friend. Or was it the other way around? Had they been merciless, sending her someone whom she couldn't resist liking, and then tearing him away? It seemed pretty cruel to have her fall in love with a friend, and then having him betray her. Had the Fates decreed this?

She hugged her knees, feeling lonelier than ever. Oh Luke, what happened to you?

"Annabeth."

She looked up, hastily wiping away the tears she didn't even know was there. Percy stood next to her, concern written across his face. He seemed reluctant to interrupt, and very, very uncomfortable. In fact, he was looking everywhere but at her face, and pretended not to have seen her wet cheeks. Annabeth didn't know the day would come when a single blade of grass was more fascinating than her, but she was thankful nonetheless for Percy's consideration. He was biting his lip and playing with Riptide (in pen form) the way he always did when he was particularly nervous.

Taking a deep breath, she managed, "What is it?"

"Um, Chiron was wondering what you were doing here. He – He was wondering if you were okay."

She almost smiled. Chiron was like her second father. He knew that when Annabeth wanted to be alone, she curled up under Thalia's tree. There was no reason to panic. And the hesitant way Percy spoke made her pretty sure it wasn't Chiron that was worried.

"I'm fine, Seaweed Brain," she said, though her heart wasn't in the words. "You can tell Chiron that." She made sure to put a little extra emphasis on _Chiron_ and Percy coloured slightly.

She expected him to leave, but instead he seated himself next to her and continued playing with Anaklusmos, avoiding her eyes all the while. A rather awkward silence enveloped them, and Annabeth was opening her mouth to break it when he spoke. "You don't look okay," he said quietly.

His concern stunned her so much that she was speechless. Percy: oblivious. That was normal everyday life. Percy: aware and caring. That was a cause for alarm. So instead of coming up with a sharp, stinging reply, she stuttered something like, "Really?"

"You're thinking about _him_ again, aren't you?" He stared her in the eye now, his gaze unwavering. Annabeth felt her skin grow warm under his scrutiny for reasons unknown. If she was standing she would have stumbled.

_Green._ His eyes were blazing with green light, swirling like the ocean. He was so close she could smell the faintest hint of the fresh sea breeze that always surrounded him. And her heart gave a little jolt, like it did when Luke came back from the quest. That same tiny squeeze, that second where it seemed to beat a tiny bit faster.

"Annabeth?" Percy said again. When he exhaled, she just barely tasted a salty tang on her lips, like when she went underwater at the beach. "Wise Girl? You there?"

Luke's eyes were blue. Like the sky. Percy's were sea-green. Shining like twin emeralds, they twinkled with joy and worry and…was that love? For once, she wasn't sure. Luke's eyes were always cold and hard. At least, they were recently. There was still that once-upon-a-time period when he'd been sane.

After a while, she found that holding Percy's gaze was unbearable and looked down. Percy took that as a yes to his question. He made a disgusted sort of sound in his throat, but Annabeth wasn't sure if it was aimed at her.

"He's not going to change, you know," he said. "You can't keep thinking he'll come back. It'll only hurt more when he doesn't."

Anger surged in her. How dare he say that! He didn't even know Luke that well. But just as quickly as it came, the fury abated. All she felt was hollow emptiness, sadness, because a part of her knew he was right. Besides, Percy had every right to distrust Luke. The older boy had tried to kill him a couple times. "Luke was like a brother to me," she whispered. "He was the family I never had. I loved him."

Percy looked like he was in pain. He fought back a grimace and took a deep breath, composing his features, but not before Annabeth caught a sight of him. She raised her eyebrow half-heartedly.

"He betrayed you."

She said nothing.

He shifted so his entire body was facing her. "Luke is bad, Annabeth. He'll try to kill you if he had the chance. He isn't the same person you thought he was."

"We can't give up on family, Percy," she murmured, her lips barely moving. "Luke needs me."

A flash of recognition crossed Percy's face for a second. Then he looked sympathetic. That somehow made it worse. Annabeth didn't want sympathy. She wanted someone to understand. This made her angry again, and she faced him defiantly. "You guys all think he's gone! He's not! I know that Luke is still alive. Kronos is _using_ him! Can't you see that?"

Percy opened his mouth, shut it, opened it once more, looked ready to hurl verbal insult, and then wisely closed it again. He made another strange noise in his throat and looked away, disgruntled.

Irritated, Annabeth ignored him. That Perseus Jackson! He always made her mad, always got under her skin and sparked her temper. But in a way, she was almost _fond_ of it. Life would be boring without him asking her stupid questions and making her pissed. Unlike Luke. Luke never angered her. He was always careful, and always let her have her way.

Percy jammed Riptide in his pocket and slumped his shoulders. "Girls," he muttered under his breath.

Annabeth snorted.

Another awkward silence.

Finally, after having nothing to do, Annabeth turned toward the boy next to her, intending to ask for privacy. But once fastening her eyes on him, she found she couldn't bear to shatter the image of perfection in front of her.

He sat beside her, hands stuffed in his jeans pockets, legs stretched in front of him and crossed at the ankles. He had a brooding look on his face, like the kind Luke had when he concentrated on his swordplay. But Luke had had a hungry (albeit worried) look in his eyes while Percy just looked deep in thought and rather anxious. A lock of hair black as a raven's feather arched over Percy's forehead, its tip just brushing his eyebrow. He blew upward and the strand fluttered gently before settling back down. Since blowing obviously hadn't gotten rid of the bothersome hair, Percy tossed his head in the weird way boys did. That did the trick. He looked somewhat pleased with himself.

Annabeth merely shook her head, trying to hold in a smile. Ah! She'd been upset a second ago. But it was impossible to stay mad at Percy. He was too charming, in a subconscious, innocent way.

She must have been unfruitful in her attempt at withholding her smirk, for Percy looked over with a confused look on his face. "What, Seaweed Brain?"

"What are you smiling at?"

"You."

He looked surprised. "Me? I thought you were mad at me."

Oops. "Oh, never mind."

"What did I do?"

"Nothing, Percy."

He looked like he wanted to pursue the subject further, but anyone who knew Annabeth well enough knew that she wouldn't tell until the mood struck her. Quite frustrated, his ran his hand through his hair. She wondered how it would feel to run _her_ fingers through his dark, silken locks. Wait, where did _that_ come from? She liked Luke!

Luke's hair was longish and blond. That, coupled with his blue eyes and strong build lent him physical appeal. He was, no doubt, handsome. Percy on the other hand, looked like Harry Potter. Jet black hair and brilliant green eyes. Of course Luke was better looking. But he didn't have that adorable, childlike smile of Percy's. In fact, all he ever did these days was sneer and scowl and smirk creepily. Luke didn't ask those stupid, pointless questions that Percy asked. Sure they annoyed her, but she loved them nonetheless.

"Nico!"

Her head jerked up. Said boy was standing right behind them, a large black spot amidst the lush green grass and vibrant blue sky. Peleus went right on snoring. Percy grinned, standing up to welcome his cousin. "Hey Percy," Nico said. He saw Annabeth and smiled warmly. "Hello Annabeth."

"Hi." She smiled back at him. Underneath his warmth, Nico looked troubled and perhaps a little anxious to get Percy away. He dragged his cousin a few paces from her and began to quietly discuss something.

Annabeth wasn't someone to eavesdrop, but she couldn't resist this opportunity. Why did they have to talk where she couldn't hear? Being a daughter of Athena, she _hated_ being out of the loop. She wanted to know what Percy and Nico were concealing from her. And (shh!) neither of them were particularly gifted when it came to planning ahead, so she wondered if it was a suicide mission, whatever it was they were talking about. Whipping out her Yankees cap, she placed it on her head and crept over to where the two boys were talking heatedly.

Nico looked aggravated, and waved his arms about, speaking with his hands as well as his mouth. Percy was biting his lip and looking nervous and…scared? She inched closer.

"…running out of time!" Nico was saying. He gripped the hilt of his sword until his knuckles turned white, obviously upset about something.

Percy frowned. "We still have a while. It's dangerous." Annabeth thought he looked adorable when he was worried. His eyebrows drew together and his eyes sort of sparked. It made him appear cute. Wait, what?

Nico took a deep breath and tried to calm down. "Everything's dangerous. This is the only way we can beat him! We can't afford to lose!"

"And what if I die? That's going to be even worse, Nico. Do _you_ want to be the child of the prophecy?"

Percy had hit a nerve. Nico flinched and took a step back. "I'm just trying to do what's best," he said, looking hurt.

"I know, Nico. Just – Just give me a little longer to think about it."

Nico seemed reluctant to agree, but he nodded anyway. "I'll be waiting." With that, he turn and ran, not back down the hill, but into the forest. He went straight for the darkest shade he could find.

"Wait! Nico!" Percy yelled. But it was too late. His cousin had already been swallowed up by the dark shadows, and was gone. Percy swore and turned back to look for Annabeth, grumbling something about how Nico could be gone so suddenly and how no one listened to what he had to say.

Annabeth bolted back to her spot under the tree and hid the Yankees cap behind her. She forced herself to relax and calm down. Percy sat back down.

"What did he want?" Playing dumb was probably the best for the situation, at least until she found out more. Then she could confront him outright.

"Hmm?" Percy still seemed deep in thought.

"Nico. What did he want?"

"Oh…um, he was just asking about something." He gave me a sideways glance, playing with his jeans now. She made the mistake of looking in his eyes.

Time stopped (without the help of Kronos). The tree stopped creaking and even the wind stopped blowing. The world held its breath. All she was aware of was deep, intense green. The entire ocean, churning in those two shining orbs. The earth was suddenly a simple place again. There was nothing complicated about this. Love was the language of the world. It was effortless, it was easy. Fear, worry, warfare, and strife disappeared. All that mattered was the double beating of two hearts.

Had she felt this way with Luke? She wasn't sure.

"Are you going anywhere soon?" Annabeth finally asked, dragging her eyes away with difficulty. All the struggles, obstacles, and planning rushed back into her mind. The world was a complicated place once again.

Percy sighed. "Yeah, I'm leaving. Uh, I'm only here for temporary training. You know, just to stop here and see how camp's doing…?" he finished weakly.

"Oh okay."

Annabeth scolded herself on the inside. Hadn't she hated Percy the moment she met him? Why in the name of Hades should they be awkward now? What was wrong with being friends? She loved Luke, and Percy had _Rachel._ That _mortal_ girl. Wasn't she better than a mere mortal that could see through the Mist? What was so good about that red-head? And then she realised that she was trying to convince herself she was better than Percy's girlfriend. Which led to one other question. _Why should she be concerned about whether or not she was better than Percy's girlfriend?_

Then there was the fact that she'd kissed him under Mount St. Helens. One part of her brain put it off as fear that made her do it – fear of not seeing her friend again that made her lean forward, ever so slightly, and press her lips against Percy's. And then there was another, tiny part of her brain that thought it was perhaps a bit more than just fear.

She missed Luke. But would she miss Percy even more…?

The conch horn blew in the distance, a lonely melody. Campers threw down their arms and rushed to the dining pavilion, chatting excitedly and sharing gossip. Annabeth stood and stretched.

"You forgot your cap," Percy said.

"Thanks," she said slowly, taking the hat from him. Percy glanced at her expression and looked confused for a second, then shrugged it off. They trotted down the hill toward the other campers, the dark haired boy relaxed and oblivious once more, the tall blond girl hopelessly entangled in her thoughts.

Annabeth Chase thought she loved Luke Castellan…didn't she? She wasn't quite so sure anymore.

Looking over at Percy smiling, she frowned.

If she didn't love Luke, then who did she love? Percy? Impossible…right?


End file.
